fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Mage
Mages (マージ) are units who use magic to attack. They primarily use anima magic, although in some cases they specialize in certain types of anima magic, such as fire, wind, or thunder. Mages' stats have few consistencies, but they will almost always have a very high resistance in place of defense. This and their magical attack make it prudent to use them to block enemy magic users, and avoid direct combat with physical units. After promotion, Mages may use staves for healing and other utility abilities. If made level 20 before promoting, they will usually be able to kill most units with a fire or thunder tome. The main promotion for Mage is Sage, but although this promotion line was established as early as Fire Emblem Gaiden, it did not become regular until Fūin no Tsurugi. In the original Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi and its sequel Monshō no Nazo, mages promote to Bishop. In Seisen no Keifu, they can promote to either Mage Fighter or Mage Knight, depending on either the character or the type of Mage. In Thracia 776 and The Sacred Stones, they can promote to either Mage Knight or Sage, depending on the character for the former and player choice for the latter. Notable Mages Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi *Merric *Linde Gaiden *Boey *Ryuto *May *Dyute *Sonia *Possible promotion for: Cliff, Grey, Robin, Atlas, Savor, Kamui, Jesi, and Deen. Note: Dyute and Sonia were Witches as enemies and joined as Mage in the game. Monshō no Nazo *Yubello *Ellerean Seisen no Keifu *Azel *Arthur *Teeny Thracia 776 *Asvel *Miranda Fūin no Tsurugi *Lugh *Lilina *Hugh Rekka no Ken *Erk *Nino The Sacred Stones *Lute *Possible promotion for Ewan Path of Radiance *Soren *Ilyana *Tormod Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ *Katarina - One of the assassins and the boss of Prologue VIII, she joins as Sage in Chapter 16x. Awakening *Miriel *Ricken *Laurent - Son of Miriel from the future. Maximum Stats Fire Emblem: Monshō no Nazo *HP: 52 *Str: 20 *Skl: 20 *Spd: 20 *Lck: 20 *Def: 20 *Res: 20 *Wlv: 20 Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu *HP: 80 *Str: 15 *Mag: 22 *Skl: 21 *Spd: 21 *Lck: 30 *Def: 16 *Res: 20 Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 *HP: 80 *Str: 20 *Mag: 20 *Skl: 20 *Spd: 20 *Lck: 20 *Def: 20 *Build:20 Trivia *It is stated, in a support conversation between Erk and Pent in Rekka no Ken, that a Mage can die by using their magic too often. Mages can also transfer their magic power to another Mage, in order to help avoid this problem. It is also stated between a support conversation with Ewan and Saleh in The Sacred Stones, that, "Using too much magic can drain both body and soul." *Male mages wear a hood but female mages do not. Gallery File:Madousi.gif|Mage concept art from Seisen no Keifu. Female mage.jpg|Female Mage concept art in Awakening Male Mage.jpg|Male Mage concept art in Awakening File:MageGBAIcon.gif File:Mage p.PNG|Mage icon from the DS games File:Male Mage FE1.PNG|Male Mage sprite from Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi. File:Female Mage FE1.PNG|Female Mage sprite from Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi. File:Male Mage Gaiden.png|Male Mage sprite from Gaiden. File:Female Mage Gaiden.png|Female Mage sprite from Gaiden. File:Mage.jpg|A male Mage as it appears in Monshou no Nazo. File:Linda mage.jpg|A female mage as she appears in Monshou no Nazo. File:Tinny Mage.jpg|A female mage as she appears in Seisen no Keifu. File:Bs fe04 arthur mage magic.png|Mage as it appears in Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu. File:mage thracia 776.png|A male Mage as he appears in Thracia 776. File:Mage animation.gif|An attack animation of Hugh, a mage. File:Mage FE1 Map Icon.PNG|Mage sprite icon in battle from Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi File:Male Mage FE2 Map Icon.png|Male Mage sprite icon in battle from Gaiden File:Female Mage FE2 Map Icon.png|Female Mage sprite icon in battle from Gaiden File:Mage.gif|Mage map sprite in Seisen no Keifu File:FE7mage.png|Mage map sprite in the GBA titles File:Male Mage FE12 Map Icon.png|Male Mage sprite icon in battle from Shin Monshō no Nazo. File:Female Mage FE12 Map Icon.png|Female Mage sprite icon in battle from Shin Monshō no Nazo. File:Enemy Male Mage FE12 Map Icon.png|Enemy Male Mage sprite icon in battle from Shin Monshō no Nazo. File:Enemy Female Mage FE12 Map Icon.png|Enemy Female Mage sprite icon in battle from Shin Monshō no Nazo. es:Mago